


Celebrate

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [81]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Caleb Widogast, Drabble, Gen, Jester POV, Short One Shot, autism acceptance month, autistic jester, autistic nott, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Jester, Nott and Caleb celebrate Autism Awareness month, on Jester's request.





	Celebrate

Nott only knew the months significance because she’d read about it on her phone, when the notification popped up in the text thread. Jester had gotten really excited about the occasion, talking about the things she’d already learned about Autism since she learned she had it, and shared it with both Caleb and Nott herself. 

Jester was the one who talked the most about the things usual for autistic people, and the differences between how it appears between others. Caleb listened to her talk about it a lot, and was grateful when she gifted him a fidget cube, but Nott couldn’t really see the point in learning more about it. 

She had it, she’d been tested when she was really young for it, and it fucking sucked the whole time. She didn’t need to know much more, besides that, because she knew people were awful to her no matter what. She knew she had it, so she could deal with it easily on her own. 

Jester had only known about it for a year, after she’d gotten a suggestion from someone to check to possibly give her more help in college, and had been very happy to know more about herself. She met both Caleb and Nott in a college group about it, and gotten to be quick friends with them. 

Jester knew that Nott didn’t care that much, and that Caleb wasn’t really opinionated one way or the other about it, but she wanted them to be happy. For them not to worry or be anxious about it. So she got them to come over during the month for a little celebration. 

It made them different, and she thought that was beautiful. She could accept it for the three of them, however long it took, until she managed to help them accept it as well.

The others were invited too, but Jester made extra sure to be around the both of them more, celebrating their differences with them, and making them feel like it was super special. 

It isn’t a bad thing, after all, to be autistic. Jester knew it just meant you were a little different, and there was nothing wrong with that! 

So she celebrated, and made sure that Nott and Caleb knew they were good enough to celebrate it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently found out I'm autistic, and I might have projected a bit onto Nott with her thoughts on it, but hopefully this isn't too bad. I don't actually know how people celebrate this month, so, enjoy.


End file.
